Conquistando Harry Potter
by Potterfoy
Summary: Draco pode ser muito persistente quando se trata de alcançar seus objetivos. E seu novo objetivo é sair com Harry Potter. Slash. Drarry. TRADUÇÃO AUTORIZADA por Helena Dax.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertence a JK. Rowling, e blábláblá. E essa fofura de fanfic foi escrita pela Helena Dax que amavelmente me permitiu traduzir e compartilhar com vocês uma das minhas oneshots drarry favoritas.

* * *

 **Conquistando Harry Potter**

por Helena Dax

Tradução de Potterfoy

* * *

1\. O problema.

A culpa é de Harry Potter, disso Draco tem certeza. Afinal, todas as coisas ruins que lhe tem acontecido em seus dezesseis anos de vida tem sido culpa dele. E foi o estúpido mestiço testa-rachada Potty quem teve a brilhante ideia de acusar seu pai de ser comensal e mandá-lo a Azkaban.

Mas desta vez, a culpa é também um pouco de Severus Snape, o professor de Poções - Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, corrige-se imediatamente -, porque foi ele quem o visitou aquele verão em Malfoy manor e o fez ver o quão absolutamente louco estava seu pai e o lamentável destino que o esperava se ele seguisse a Voldemort.

E além do mais, Voldemort, sinceramente, assusta um pouco Draco com essa cara sem nariz, essas unhas asquerosas e essa roupa vaporosa tão afeminada. Draco é gay, mas porra, você teria que ser uma drag queen aposentada para usar esses vestidos. Sendo assim, ouviu o conselho de Snape e não só declarou públicamente sua absoluta neutralidade, como também obrigou seus amigos a fazerem o mesmo. Não tem sido fácil, mas o pior tinha passado.

De fato, isso tinha sido escandalosamente fácil em comparação com o problema que tem agora. Porque Draco se deu conta de que o estúpido mestiço testa-rachada Potty é gostoso.

Muito gostoso.

Quando mais novo era desnutrido, mas agora é quase tão alto quanto ele, que passa de um metro e oitenta. Tem corpo, mas não muito. Esse cabelo de louco que com onze anos dava a impressão que tinha um porco espinho gigante sentado em sua cabeça agora lhe dá um aspecto selvagem, masculino. Pode ser que ainda não faça a barba diariamente, mas seus olhos já são de homem.

E isso não está certo.

Ninguém pode odiar seu inimigo como Merlin manda se na verdade já não é seu inimigo e ainda é gostoso. Ou se é o protagonista de todos seus sonhos quentes. Teria que haver uma regra contra esse tipo de coisas. Mas depois de várias semanas de negação, promessas de relativa mudança se esse ataque de mau gosto desaparecesse, e queixas por sua falta de sorte, outra manhã Draco se levanta pegajoso e decide que já não pode mais aguentar.

Ele quer Harry Potter.

E os Malfoy sempre conseguem o que querem.

Menos quando acabam em Azkaban ou linchados por uma multidão furiosa.

2\. Eu, me, mim, comigo.

Os Malfoy são bonitos. Os Malfoy são ricos. Os Malfoy não tem tido um antepassado trouxa desde o século XIV. Os Malfoy são tão maravilhosos que Draco às vezes se surpreende um pouco que não tenha mais gente se jogando sobre ele pelos corredores.

Draco está apoiado na parede, sabendo que a túnica que usa, feita sob medida, da melhor qualidade, lhe cai perfeitamente e que seus sapatos são os mais caros que se pode encontrar nas lojas e que seu cabelo tem o brilho do ouro branco. No fim das contas, meia Slytherin está babando por ele desde a primera hora da manhã.

A túnica de Potter, que se aproxima pelo corredor, não poderia ser mais ordinária e suas botas estão cheias de pó. Mas o que lhe cai pior, na opinião de Draco - e a seu modo de ver, isso a converte em verdade absoluta - são os inevitáveis acessórios que sempre leva consigo: Weasel (1) e a sangue-ruim.

— Pois então — diz em voz bem alta a Pansy quando Potter passa perto deles. — Quando eu completar dezessete anos todo o dinhero da minha família passará a me pertencer e serei o bruxo mais rico da Europa.

Harry passa reto sem lhe dedicar um só olhar e Draco pisca, confuso.

Terá que seguir tentando.

Durante os cinco dias seguintes, Draco aproveita cada oportunidade em que Harry está perto para se exibir. Diz que Malfoy manor tem 120 habitações e duas piscinas, que todos os anos recebe ingressos de Quadribol para toda a temporada, que sua linhagem bruxa é uma das mais antigas da Inglaterra, que os cabeleireiros brigam pela honra de cortar o seu cabelo, que possui propriedades em Nice, Nova Iorque e Tóquio, que toca piano com a maestria de um professional, que poderia comprar toda Hogsmead se quisesse, que praticamente toda Hogwarts o deseja e que, definitivamente, qualquer mortal deveria sentir-se agradecido pela honra de ser seu companheiro.

Depois de cinco dias de ignorá-lo completamente, Potter para e o olha com desgosto.

— Não sei por que gosta tanto de si mesmo, Malfoy, você não passa de um imbecil presunçoso.

Então se vai. Draco sente um arranhão em um lugar recôndito de sua alma e pergunta-se o que pode ter saído tão mal.

3\. Com um pouco de ajuda dos meus amigos.

Um Draco de mau humor é algo que todos os alunos de Slytherin aprenderam a esquivar. Só Pansy e Blaise se atrevem a aproximar-se dele quando está irritado por algo. Draco leva toda a tarde ameaçando com castrações, cegueiras, verrugas e calvície e estão preocupados por ele, assim que se aproximam, tomando as devidas precauções, e perguntam o que acontece.

— Nada.

Eles insistem, Draco volta a dizer que nada, há uma troca de ameaças, uma troca de feitiços, mais perguntas, mais nadas, e finalmente, confessa.

— Eu decidi que quero o Potter.

Pansy e Blaise sofrem um derrame cerebral massivo.

— Você quer o Potter? — balbuciou Blaise, incapaz de acreditar no que tinha ouvido.

— Não tipo "estou apaixonado por ele", maldito idiota. E sim tipo "eu quero essa vassoura de Quadribol".

— Oh! — exclama Pansy, apontando-lo com o dedo. — Por isso andava se exibindo todo o tempo?

— Muito esperta, Pansy, e ainda dizem que deveríamos deixar de nos casar entre primos — solta um suspiro triste e perplexo. — Mas algo saiu mal. Se supunha que Potter teria que ter compreendido que seria uma sorte pra ele sair comigo. Não sei... Sempre o chamei de retardado porque era divertido, mas começo a me perguntar se não tem algum retardo de verdade.

Pansy e Blaise trocam um olhar sábio. Draco é idiota. Draco é um mimado insuportável, mas Draco também é quem sempre tem tempo para acompanhar a Pansy quando vai comprar roupas, quem divide todas as caixas de doces caros que sua mãe lhe envia, quem mata todos de risos imitando os professores e quem os convenceu para não apoiar Voldemort, lhes dando forças para se oporem a dura desaprovação familiar.

E eles o adoram.

— Draco, Potter e você sempre foram inimigos — ela o faz ver. — Provavelmente não pode nem imaginar que quer que ele saia com você. Quem sabe poderia... Não sei, fazê-lo ver que já não o odeia, e essas coisas.

— Não tenho insultado sua mãe desde o começo do ano — responde Draco, surpreendido. — Não se nota que já não o odeio?

— Talvez tenha que ser um pouco mais claro, Draco — aconselha Blaise. — Já sabe, é um Gryf. Não sabem ler nas entrelinhas.

Draco assente lentamente, enquanto pensa no conselho.

— Tem razão... Sim, pobre Potter, não sabe que já não odeio ele. Suponho que por isso parecia tão ressentido.

Pergunta-se qual seria a melhor maneira de lhe dar a boa notícia e se levanta para dar um passeio e analisar suas opções. Pansy e Blaise esperam que saia da Sala Comunal e trocam outro olhar.

— Um grande desastre se aproxima — profetiza Blaise.

4\. Não se sente sortudo?

Draco espera ansiosamente que Potter saia da aula de Transfiguração. Quando o vê sair, o devora com os olhos. Deve estar a um par de dias sem se barbear e tem uma ligeira sombra de barba que está exigindo ser lambida.

— Potter!

— Passa longe, Doninha — lhe adverte Potter, quase sem olhá-lo.

— Ooooh, pobrezinho, tem medo de falar comigo cinco segundos?

Potter, como sempre, se detém e o olha mau humorado.

— Que porra você quer?

Mas Weasel e a sangue-ruim estão ali com ele, e é difícil decidir o que é mais desagradável de ver, essa cara salpicada de manchas ou essa espécie de arbusto que Granger tem na cabeça. Não está certo que duas coisas tão feias estejam perto de seu Harry, que é perfeito, belo, indescritívelmente sexy (ainda que talvez seja um pouquinho retardado).

— Pode mandar seus mascotes irem passear sozinhos? Isso é pessoal.

Weasel faz um gesto de jogar-se sobre ele - algumas pessoas são muito sensíveis -, e Potter o segura. Draco por um segundo tem a infundada esperança de que o tenha feito porque não suporta a ideia de vê-lo sofrer mal algum, mas o olhar que recebe dele é de puro ódio.

— Foda-se, Malfoy.

Parece disposto a ir e Draco, disposto a evitar a toda custa, diz a primeira coisa que lhe ocorre.

— Tá bom, tá bom, vou dizer diante deles. Não me importa que saibam — os três se viram para olhá-lo, com uma curiosidade relutante. Draco puxa o ar, crava os olhos em Harry e faz um gesto magnânimo:

— Não tenho nada contra você.

Os segundos passam. Draco, mais nervoso do que imaginava, espera sua reação. Irá lhe agradecer? Se emocionar muito? Vai querer beijá-lo imediatamente? Tomara que sim, porque ele morre por beijá-lo.

— Não? — diz Harry, com desprezo. — Pois eu sigo pensando que você é um completo imbecil.

Então da meia volta e sai, seguido de seus amigos, e dessa vez Draco sente mais que um arranhão.

5\. Outro conselho.

Nem Pansy nem Blaise se surpreendem muito ao vê-lo entrar na Sala Comunal com um ar abatido, mas perguntam o que aconteceu e tentam animá-lo.

— Potter é um babaca, deveria ignorá-lo — diz Blaise.

Mas ignorar Harry Potter é um talento que vai muito além das capacidades de Draco Malfoy.

— Já sei que é um babaca. E se veste mal e tem um péssimo gosto para escolher amigos e tudo isso. Mas o quero pra mim.

Pansy dá um pequeno suspiro. Essa gente que vai por aí dizendo que os gays são mais sensíveis que os héteros não tiveram o gosto de conhecer o Príncipe de Slytherin. Claro que ela também lhe perdoa um montão de coisas porque Draco é tão sexy que dói olhá-lo.

— Ouça, quando disse que o fizesse ver que já não o odiava e tudo isso... Me referia a fazer coisas como o cumprimentar normalmente, fazer algum elogio discreto... Já sabe. Como se pudessem ser amigos ou algo assim.

Draco compreende e assente. Pansy tem razão. Tem que ser amável. Consegue ser. É amável com Snape. E também quando isso vai ajudá-lo a conseguir o que quer, como é o caso.

Seu Harry espera amabilidade? Pois vai ter.

6\. A amabilidade é uma arte.

Draco espera Harry perto da porta do laboratório de Poções e lhe sorri com todo o encanto do qual que é capaz, apesar de que seus amigos seguem grudados nele, como sempre. Merlin, com certeza deve haver fetos mais independentes.

— Bom dia, Potter, tem um aspecto muito bom essa manhã; tem dormido bem?

— Me deixa em paz, Malfoy.

Draco dá um suspiro paciente e entra atrás dele na sala. Theo já está ali, guardando seu lugar. O professor Slugorn está para começar a aula. Durante meia hora, fala sobre a poção que devem preparar. Draco observa Harry de soslaio, fixando-se na cara de concentração com a qual finge escutar o professor. A perfeccionou durante seis anos e tem que dizer que é muito boa. Também se fixa em seus pulsos, em suas mãos, em sua nuca e na linha de suas costas.

Quando chega a hora de fazer a poção, Draco começa a preparar a sua sem deixar de observar Harry. Normalmente é um horror em Poções, mas melhorou naquele ano. Ainda assim, nesse dia comete um erro. Draco, cavalheiro, deixa por um momento sua própria poção e escreve uma notinha lhe dizendo onde está o equívoco, explicando como pode solucionar, e completando que visto desde onde está, seu cabelo não parece completamente horrível.

Potter lê a nota, lhe lança um olhar de desgosto, ignora seu conselho e cinco minutos depois, seu caldeirão explode.

Quando a aula termina, Draco corre para consolar-no antes que saia com seus amigos.

— Só quero que saiba que eu não me importo que seja um pouquinho retardado, Potter.

A resposta é um empurrão que o manda ao chão. Ali sentado, Draco por fim compreende o que acontece.

Harry Potter está se fazendo de difícil.

7\. Conquistando Harry Potter.

Na manhã seguinte, as corujas do correio deixam junto a Harry uma caixa enorme de bombons da Honeydukes. Harry o acusa de ter ficado louco e de querer envenená-lo e se desfaz da caixa. Quando voltam a se encontrar no almoço, Draco, que tem estado toda a manhã pensando em elogios, lhe diz que seus olhos são quase verde Slytherin e Harry o manda ir a merda. De tarde, enquanto estudam no Grande Salão, Draco lhe garante que ele é gostoso. (2)

Dessa vez, Harry para e o olha com a mesma estranheza e incompreensão com a que olhava as instruções de Poções quando Snape dava aula.

— Mas que porra tá acontecendo com você?

Funcionou! Draco está contente e lhe dedica seu sorriso mais amável e encantador.

— Nada, Harry.

— Harry?

— Não, eu sou Draco.

— Pergunto por que me chamou de Harry.

— Porque é seu nome, Harry.

— Para você sou Potter, entendeu? E deixa de me perturbar.

Harry se vai, mas Draco está muito animado. É a primera vez que mantêm uma conversa sem insultar-se: é óbvio que seu plano de ser amável está funcionando. E não deixa de valorizar que esteja sendo difícil. Um garoto tem que se fazer respeitar, no fim das contas. A única coisa que tem que fazer é insistir.

De noite o cumprimenta e sorri. Harry o ignora. Pela manhã o envia um novo presente, uma túnica forrada de primera qualidade. Harry devolve o pacote sem abrir, repete que o deixe em paz e que não quer nada seu e acrescenta que quando quiser comprar algo, comprará com o seu próprio dinheiro. Draco chega a conclusão de que ainda não encontrou o presente perfeito e dedica o resto do dia a enviar corujas e folhear catálogos. Também tem tempo de lhe fazer uma redação que foi pedida em Transfiguração, lhe dizer que não deseja que Voldemort o mate e convidá-lo de modo cortês a jantar com ele na mesa da Slytherin. Harry lhe devolve a redação, não acredita muito no que disse sobre Voldemort e afirma que preferiria sair com a Murta-Que-Geme a sentar-se com ele em qualquer lugar. Draco sente como estremece um pouco sua confiança em si mesmo, mas ainda assim, quando termina o jantar e vê que ele vai sair, levanta-se para se despedir dele.

— Espero que durma bem, Harry.

Harry se detém, um pouco nervoso.

— Você ficou louco? Por que está fazendo tudo isso? O que quer de mim?

— Quero que saia comigo.

Harry o olha fixamente e começa a rir. Começa a rir!

— O quê? Porra, Malfoy, você ficou louco mesmo.

— Não sei o que acha tão engraçado.

Harry troca um olhar com o Weasel e a sangue ruim, que, claro, voltam a estar ao seu lado. O pobretão está rindo também - vai matá-lo muitas vezes por isso... - e a sangue ruim o olha com intensa curiosidade.

— Quer sair com Harry? — pergunta a cenoura falante. — Quer dizer que gosta dele?

— A pobreza afetou seu cérebro ou o quê? Acha que ia querer sair com alguém que não gostasse?

— Não se mete com meus amigos, Malfoy

— exclama Harry, ficando diante dele. — E escuta bem: jamais sairia com você, entendeu? Jamais. Nem que fôssemos as únicas duas pessoas vivas no mundo. Então para de me comprar coisas, deixa de me perturbar e vai a um psiquiatra.

Draco começa a pensar que conseguir o que quer vai custar mais do que esperava.

8\. Defina "bom".

— Pansy! Blaise! — ruge, ao entrar na Sala Comunal de Slytherin.

Seus amigos se aproximam.

— O que houve?

— Seus conselhos não servem pra nada! Estou sendo amável com ele e riu de mim!

Pansy dá um suspiro e se arrisca a lhe dar uma palmadinha carinhosa na mão.

— Potter não te merece, Draco.

— Isso eu já sei — replica, mais irritado ainda. — O que tem a ver com o que estamos falando?

— Quem sabe deveria buscar outro objetivo.

— Não quero buscar outro objetivo. Quero sair com meu Harry. Tem que ter um jeito de fazê-lo ouvir a voz da razão — lança um olhar de advertência. — Me ajudem ou morrem.

Teriam se sentido mais impressionados se Draco não soltasse aquela ameaça constantemente. Pansy suspira. Potter é um idiota e ela não entende porque Draco teve que fixar-se precisamente nele. Mas se é o que quer, o ajudará. A vida na Casa de Slytherin sempre é muito melhor quando Draco está de bom humor.

— Bom, vamos pensar um pouco, certo? O que acha que Potter procura em seus parceiros?

Draco reflete.

— Não sei. Eu sou bastante perfeito. Quero dizer, sou bonito, inteligente, rico, elegante, sofisticado, jogo Quadribol muito bem... O que mais pode querer?

— Talvez não goste de garotos — sugere Blaise.

Draco balança a cabeça.

— Por favor, Blaise... Cada vez que estava perto de Diggory começava a suar. E não me faça falar de seus encontros horrorosos com essa Chang.

— Potter não poderia ser mais gay nem querendo — confirma Pansy.

Blaise assente, pensativo.

— Também é um Gryffindor. Quero dizer, acha que é o mesmíssimo Godric Gryffindor reencarnado ou algo assim. E já sabem como são os Gryffindors.

— Idiotas, hipócritas, asquerosamente nobres... — enumera Pansy.

— ... moralistas, enfadonhos, grosseiros... — segue Draco.

— ... desajeitados, irritantes... — ela completa.

— ... E tem implicância conosco sem motivo algum — ele conclui.

Blaise supõe que não é preciso repassar toda a lista de incidentes entre ambas as casas nos últimos anos.

— Exato. E já sabe... Nós não somos assim. Suponho que para eles, nós somos maus.

— Maus? Mas se já não apoiamos Voldemort.

— Tirando isso. Olha, Draco, é só uma opinião e posso me equivocar. Não me considero um expert em Gryffindor nem nada do tipo. Mas eu diria que Potter só gostaria de sair com alguém que fosse... — duvida em dizer a palavra. — ... bom.

— Bom? — Blaise assente e Draco o olha intrigado. — Defina "bom".

9\. Se lembra do quanto nós rimos aquele ano?

Toda Hogwarts sabe o que está acontecendo.

Os estudantes opinam que é o ano mais entretido de todos os que levam ali. Ron comentou com seus companheiros de quarto que Draco confessou que gosta de Harry e em menos de vinte e quatro horas o rumor se estendeu por toda parte. Ninguém duvida, já que explica a estranha atitude de Malfoy nas últimas semanas. E tentam rir dele.

Mas descobrem que não é tão fácil.

Porque Draco, sinceramente, pensa que qualquer um com dois dedos de testa, sem importar o sexo ou a orientação, iria querer ter uma aventura com Harry Potter, agora que tem o aspecto de um deus. Draco não é uma pessoa que entenda o conceito de "opinião". O que ele acha, é, e qualquer um que não pense como ele está equivocado, é imbecil e ponto. Então se alguém comete o erro de perguntar burlonamente, por exemplo, se ele realmente quer se meter na cueca de Potter, se arrisca a que Draco lhe diga que sim e lhe dê um detalhado e luxurioso discurso de todas as razões pelas quais Harry Potter é o sexo em pessoa.

— Mas te adverto uma coisa — costuma dizer, como despedida. — se eu te pegar tentando algo com ele deixarei de ser bom e te pendurarei pelos ovos na Torre de Astronomia.

Então cedo, muito cedo, deixam de se meter com ele para não receber outra dose de sua ode ao Potter e se limitam a morrer de rir a suas costas. Além do mais, Harry lhes proporciona muita mais diversão, porque tem um ataque de nervos cada vez que lhe falam de seu novo admirador.

10\. Os benefícios da bondade.

Ser bom é enfadonho até as lágrimas, mas ninguém pode acusar Draco Malfoy de ser pouco tenaz. Uma carta a sua mãe, que é incapaz de lhe negar algo, e faz uma doação de cem mil galeões para a Ordem da Fênix e outra para a única residência para bruxos da quarta idade do país. Divide doces da Honeydukes entre todos os pequenos monstrengos do primero ano (inclusive aos de Hufflepuff). Leva quase a sério seus deveres de monitor. Não maltrata a ninguém.

A Sala Comunal de Slytherin é um remanso de paz.

Além do mais, segue sendo amável com Potter. Deseja-lhe bom dia, boa tarde, boa noite, sorte na vida, sorte na luta com Voldemort e sorte nas provas. Se oferece para fazer suas tarefas. Extorque os elfos domésticos da cozinha para que sirvam só seus pratos favoritos. Guarda-lhe invariavelmente um lugar em todas as aulas que compartilham ainda que Harry nunca aceite e vá se sentar com seus amigos. Envia-lhe bombons, um novo jogo de penas e tinteiro e está certo de que finalmente chegou ao seu coração quando duas corujas lhe entregam o último modelo de vassoura de quadribol que há no mercado. Harry lhe devolve esse último presente bastante alterado.

— Escuta, Malfoy... Eu falei sério, lembra? Pela última vez, não quero que me presenteie nada. Não quero nada seu, entendeu?

Todo o salão come em silêncio sem perder uma palavra da conversa.

— Por que não?

— Porque não vou com sua cara.

— Por que não?

— Por que não? Merda, Malfoy, porque você é um mimado egoísta, cruel, insensível e mentiroso. Porque fez o impossível para tornar a minha vida um inferno — explode. — E agora está me transformando na piada do colégio! ESQUECE QUE EU EXISTO!

Muitas garotas pensam que Harry foi muito rude.

11\. In loco parentis.

Os professores também se deram conta do que está acontecendo. Isso não tem nada de particular. Até as plantas da professora Sprout se enteraram. Uma pessoa cega, surda-muda, lobotomizada e em coma teria ficado sabendo. A professora McGonagall franze os lábios com desaprovação. Dumbledore acha tão maravilhoso como uma história de amor entre uma meia e um caramelo de limão... A professora Trelawney afirma que já sabia.

Snape vomita várias vezes, mas guarda silêncio.

Porque uma coisa é odiar o Potter e outra coisa muito diferente, ignorar o fato de que é o bruxo mais poderoso da Inglaterra. E sabe que não há ninguém melhor que ele para proteger Draco.

Snape conhece Draco Malfoy desde que nasceu. Admite que tem o senso comum de uma coruja e a maturidade emocional de um caldeirão. Mas tem outras virtudes e não quer que o matem. Colocá-lo debaixo da asa de Potter o tranquilizaria bastante.

Então estaria disposto a dar sua aprovação de má vontade, mas claro, o estúpido Potter tem que estragar tudo rechaçando a Draco uma e outra vez. E Snape começa a pensar que o rapaz está a ponto de desabar de cara no chão.

— Tenho feito vista grossa por tempo demais — diz uma tarde em sua sala, depois de ter presenciado outro rechaço público especialmente doloroso. — Draco, entendo... Não, na verdade não entendo. Me consta que decidiu conquistar Potter. Posso ver certas vantagens nisso. Mas quem sabe seja o momento de parar e refletir. Não se dá conta de que está fazendo o ridículo diante de toda a escola?

— Sim.

— Sim e não se importa?

Draco pensa um pouco.

— Desde que entrei no primero ano tenho feito o ridículo diante de toda a escola por culpa do meu Harry, então estou acostumado. E agora ao menos é por algo bom, não?

Às vezes Snape não sabe se Draco é muito idiota ou muito esperto. Enquanto decide, se questiona se tê-lo ouvido dizer "meu Harry" considera-se motivo suficiente para pedir a eutanásia.

12\. Enquanto isso, em Gryffindor.

Harry está convencido de que é um plano de Voldemort para quebrá-lo psicologicamente antes do enfrentamento final. Pode sentir como Malfoy vai minando sua sanidade pouco a pouco. Está obcecado com os sorrisos que ele o dedica cada vez que o vê. Nota seus olhos perfurando a nuca - e olhando sua bunda - a todo momento.

Dorme pensando em que diabos terá planejado para o dia seguinte. Dá um pulo cada vez que alguém faz uma piada ao respeito.

E o pior de tudo é que eles começam a se contagiar com a loucura de Malfoy. Inclusive ali, em sua casa, entre os seus. Hermione, a mesmíssima Hermione, chegou a dizer que ao menos Draco é capaz de mover céu e terra para conseguir estar com a pessoa que quer (enquanto lança a Ron um olhar carregado de intenções). Lavender e Parvati agora pensam que Draco é a coisa mais fofa que tem pisado em Hogwarts em gerações. Neville acha que seu interesse é sincero.

Harry quer morrer.

Há algo muitíssimo pior que ser o objeto de ódio de um Malfoy: ser seu objeto de desejo.

13\. Seu corpo começará a experimentar algumas mudanças.

Se Harry quer morrer, Draco sabe que está morrendo.

Nada está funcionando. Nem suas riquezas, nem sua amabilidade, nem sua bondade, nem seus presentes, nem seu atrativo, nada. Harry não está mais perto dele do que estava quando decidiu que queria tê-lo e o desejo lhe consome, lhe asfixia. Seu sangue ferve cada vez que o vê e não é de raiva. Se perde imaginando seus beijos. Os sonhos lhe atormentam cada noite.

Tudo exceto Harry tem perdido seu encanto. Já não tem que se esforçar para não insultar ninguém porque já não tem vontade. Não sente falta das brincadeiras pesadas que preparava com seus amigos.

Já não quer Harry como se quisesse uma vassoura nova de quadribol. Agora o quer como ia querer um copo de água depois de dois dias sem beber. Agora é questão de vida ou morte.

14\. Até onde chegamos.

Depois de mais de dois meses de cortejo ala Malfoy, Harry compreende que chegou o momento de pôr um fim. Porque, simplesmente, não se pode enfrentar Voldemort quando Draco Malfoy se coloca de pé diante de todo o Grande Salão e lhe recita um poema. Todos temos nossos limites.

Então agarra Draco pelo braço e o arrasta para fora do salão. Bom, na verdade não arrasta, porque Draco acha que está levando-o dali para beijá-lo até a inconsciência e caminha com tanta pressa quanto ele.

Os dois acabam em uma sala vazia.

— Está bem, Malfoy, me escuta. Você quer sair comigo. Eu sei, já ficou claro. Sei que fala sério. Mas eu não quero. A única coisa que quero é que me deixe em paz.

Draco supera sua pequena decepção ao ver que por enquanto segue sem beijos.

— Harry, se pensar objetivamente, não há nenhuma razão lógica para não querer sair comigo.

— Não quero ser objetivo. Quero que isso acabe. Acho que tenho sido muito paciente contigo, mas já não aguento mais.

O problema é que Draco está ouvindo outra coisa (olha meus lábios, Malfoy, não gostaria de mordê-los e lambê-los até me ouvir gemer? Alguma vez já se deu conta de com meus braços parecem fortes?) e lhe custa muito se concentrar no que realmente diz.

— Aham...

— Falo sério, Malfoy. Se continuar me perturbando te lançarei todos os feitiços desagradáveis que conheço.

— Oh, isso já fez e olha só, continuo gostando de você.

— MALFOY! NÃO VOU SAIR COM VOCÊ! NÃO HÁ NADA QUE POSSA FAZER PARA ME CONVENCER DO CONTRÁRIO! NADA!

Há algo realmente sério dessa vez que consegue que Draco aceite a possibilidade de que pode perder essa guerra. E capta o desafio. Porque tem tentado de tudo, exceto uma coisa, (bom, tampouco provou as poções do amor, porque depois de uma tarde inteira de conversa, Pansy o convenceu de que não era uma boa ideia) e logo tem a impressão de que é a única carta que lhe resta para jogar.

— Me dá um beijo e te deixarei em paz.

Harry abre muito os olhos.

— O quê?

— Um beijo. Mas tem que ser de verdade, tem que me corresponder. Se depois seguir pensando igual, não voltarei a te perturbar.

Porque Draco sabe que seu beijo é de morrer. É im-pos-sí-vel receber um beijo seu e não querer mais. Assim que seu Harry colocar seus lábios nele, se arrependerá de não tê-lo beijado desde o primeiro dia.

Harry está olhando-o com os olhos semicerrados.

— Você jura? Se nos beijarmos uma vez me deixará em paz?

— Te juro — diz, sentindo a boca seca e o coração acelerado.

— Está bem, trato feito.

15\. O beijo.

Quando Draco diz que sabe beijar, não brinca.

Leva semanas sonhando com esse momento e não duvida. Sem vacilação alguma, coloca uma mão em sua bochecha, outra em sua cintura e aproxima os lábios dos seus. Uma bomba de alívio explode em seu interior. Os lábios de Harry tem vagamente o gosto da torta de abóbora da sobremesa e os lambe suavemente. Depois mordisca com delicadeza seu lábio inferior. Harry abre ligeramente a boca e a língua de Draco se insinua e recibe permissão para entrar. Quando suas línguas se encontram, solta um pequeno gemido, e todo seu corpo se estremece. Os dois abrem mais a boca, os dentes chocam, os óculos de Harry ficam embaçados e ele retribui o beijo, ah se retribui. Draco se desfaz em sua boca, quer viver ali para sempre.

Quando finalmente rompem o beijo, seus ossos lhe diz que ganhou.

Um empurrão o devolve a realidade.

— Eu cumpri com minha parte do trato — diz Harry, limpando a boca com a manga. — Cumpra com a sua.

E então sai.

16\. A amarga derrota.

Draco já perdeu mais vezes do que gosta de admitir, mas nunca se sentiu derrotado. Até agora. E quando volta para a Sala Comunal, cabisbaixo, só tem vontade de tombar na cama e ficar ali o resto de sua vida.

Seus amigos em seguida se dão conta de que aconteceu algo grave. Enquanto uns levam os alunos do primero e segundo a um lugar seguro, outros vão buscar as cervejas amanteigadas que levam escondidas para o colégio e outros ficam lhe fazendo companhia até que possam falar. Quando tudo está pronto, perguntam-lhe.

— Acabou — diz, com voz inexpressiva. — Eu o beijei e ele segue sem gostar de mim.

Um rumor de aterrada incredulidade se estende pelas masmorras, especialmente entre aqueles que já foram beijados por Draco. Mas ainda é mais por ver seu líder tão apagado. Blaise se oferece para envenenar Potter. Vince e Greg, para lhe dar uma surra. Pansy, para castrá-lo.

— Não — diz Draco,— tanto faz.

Nott franze o cenho.

— E fomos expulsos de nossas famílias para apoiar a esse babaca?

— Não. Foram expulsos de suas famílias para sobreviver a guerra — responde Draco. Logo se põe de pé. — Eu vou pra cama. Não estou com vontade de conversar.

E Draco vai até seu dormitório arrastando os pés, deita-se e se pergunta se algum dia voltará a ter vontade de levantar.

17\. Efeitos a curto prazo.

De verdade, quando Draco diz que sabe beijar, não brinca.

Harry admite que foi o melhor beijo que já recebeu. Que limpou-se com a manga para tirar tudo o que pudesse desse sabor de Draco que lhe intoxicava e lhe fazia esquecer o insuportável e mal educado que é.

Porque Draco pode beijar maravilhosamente bem e deixá-lo quente até ficar tonto, pode ser tão bonito quanto quiser, mas Harry sabe que é um imbecil e não tem intenção alguma de considerá-lo algo mais que um problema. A única coisa que deseja - além de deixar de pensar no maldito beijo - é que cumpra sua parte do trato e lhe deixe em paz.

Ainda que, conhecendo-o, qualquer um desconfia de sua palavra. Provavelmente tudo voltará a começar pela manhã.

Sendo assim Harry se surpreende um pouco quando Draco não aparece no Grande Salão para o café da manhã nem chega nenhuma coruja com um presente. É agradável voltar a desfrutar do desjejum em paz, ainda que desde a mesa de Slytherin lhe esteja chegando uns olhares glaciais que não ajudam precisamente a digestão.

— Será melhor que ande com os olhos bem abertos — aconselha Ron, que também tem a sensação de que os Sly estão pensando "Avada Kedavra" todo o tempo.

Harry assente e tem cuidado, mas a verdade é que nenhum Slytherin o molesta de nenhuma maneira. Tampouco vê Draco durante todo o dia e, já jantando no Grande Salão, lhe chega o rumor de que não tem saído de seu quarto nem para ir as aulas.

— Pelo visto você partiu o coração da Doninha — ri um de seus companheiros.

— Vá a merda — responde, irritado. As coisas não podem voltar a ser como antes de que Malfoy se convertesse em uma espécie de psicopata do amor?

As caras feias já não chegam só da mesa de Slytherin. A maioria das garotas Hufflepuffs, e alguns garotos, estão o olhando como se fosse um inescrupuloso.

Lavender e Parvati estão indignadas com ele. Há muitos sussurros no ambiente e quase todos contém as palavras "pobre Draco".

Que alguém lhe explique, por favor, por que acabou sendo o malvado dessa história.

18\. Efeitos a médio prazo.

Na manhã seguinte, Draco entra no Grande Salão seguido de todo seu ano. Uma parte de Harry se alegra de que tenha saído do quarto, mas nota que a expressão de seus olhos, de sua cara, é a do velho Malfoy. Algo lhe diz que agora vai querer se vingar por seu rechaço e que vai estar especialmente odioso nas próximas semanas.

Vamos ver se seguem dizendo "pobre Malfoy" até o final do dia.

E é verdade que alguns dos que tentam rir dele recebem uns quantos feitiços desagradáveis, mas não parece colocar o coração nisso, está apático. Também insulta um pouco aqui e ali, mas... Não é o mesmo, não como o criativo em insultos que sem duvida é. Harry não ouve contar nenhuma selvageria sua ao longo de todo o dia e reconhece que está cumprindo sua palavra e fingindo muito bem que já não sente interesse por ele.

Porque tem que estar fingindo, claro, ninguém passa de tudo a nada em um só dia. Certamente está se controlando para não lhe prestar atenção nem olhá-lo. Não se beija assim a alguém e depois se esquece dele. Isso é impossível.

Certamente o olha quando não se dá conta. Certamente.

19\. Efeitos a longo prazo.

Não pode estar sentindo sua falta. Não pode estar sentindo saudade desses sorrisos de louco, nem dessa adoração luxuriosa, nem dessas demonstrações absurdas e vergonhosas de amor.

A ideia é ridícula.

Não pode estar pensando em seu beijo todo o santo dia, nem imaginando o que sentiria beijando-o outra vez, enterrando as mãos em seu cabelo, ouvindo-o gemer debaixo do seu corpo.

Não está tão excitado.

Tem que tratar-se de outra coisa. Um feitiço? Uma poção? Sim, é óbvio, tem que ser algo assim. Algo terrível, demoníaco, de magia negra. E sai correndo para consultar com Hermione.

20\. Se parar pra pensar...

Hermione o escuta atentamente na Sala Comunal.

— Entããão... Não estou dizendo que não exista essa possibilidade, claro, no fim das contas estamos falando de Malfoy. Mas, na verdade, Harry, já parou pra considerar que talvez, só talvez, acabou gostando dele um pouquinho?

Harry bufa.

— É óbvio que não! Por acaso você ficou louca?! É Draco Malfoy! O mesmo que te chama de... Já sabe, cada vez que te vê.

— Bom... Tenho que reconhecer que faz mais de um mês que Malfoy não me insulta.

— Ele está completamente louco.

— Não acho. Tem sentido, se parar pra pensar. Não é que se contivesse muito na hora de te demonstrar quanto te odiava, sendo assim tampouco é estranho que não se contenha na hora de te demonstrar quanto gosta de você, não?

— Mas Hermione... É que é o Draco! É desagradável. Se acha superior a todo mundo.

— Já... Não sei... Já sabe que me comove o quanto se esforçou em te conquistar — olha para Ron, que está com outros garotos brincando de ver quem consegue enfiar mais chocolate na boca. Depois dizem que o romantismo está morto. — Isso tem seu mérito. Na verdade, ele tem sido muito...

Harry se estremece.

— Não fale!

— Sinto muito, Harry. Ele tem sido muito fofo.

21\. O impulso.

Digam o que disserem, Harry NÃO é retardado. É só que também não é reflexivo. Ele, simplesmente, segue seus impulsos. E cinco dias depois do beijo, de ser completamente ignorado e de viver em um inferno desatado de frustração sexual, sente o impulso de acabar com essa estúpida situação.

Maldito seja, alguém que beija tão bem não pode ser tão mau.

São quase dez da noite e Draco, provavelmente, estará na Sala Comunal de Slytherin, mais ainda assim, só por acaso, consulta o Mapa do Maroto e descobre, contente, seu nome na Sala de Música. Sem pensar duas vezes, se cobre com a Capa da Invisibilidade e escapa pelos corredores. Quando chega ali, toca suavemente a porta e entra.

A princípio não vê ninguém. Depois volta a consultar o Mapa e vê que Draco segue ali, escondido atrás de um quadro com pentagramas. Então retira a Capa para deixá-lo o ver.

— Malfoy, sou eu, Potter.

Efetivamente, Draco sai de trás da quadro.

— Achava que era o Filch — diz com voz neutra. — Vou indo.

— Espera... — Draco se detém. Está perto da janela e a lua lhe ilumina fracamente, permitindo que Harry contemplem o brilho prateado de seu cabelo. — O que faz... O que faz aqui?

— Não acho que te importe.

— Pode ser que, sim, me importe — responde, sentindo como lhe acelera o coração.

Draco arquea uma sobrancelha.

— Por acaso Pansy foi falar com você? Porque não quero sua compaixão, Potter.

— Não, não foi falar comigo. E não é compaixão o que quero te dar.

E então se aproxima dele e o beija.

22\. Outro beijo.

É ansioso, veemente, desesperado, apaixonado e, após um momento de paralisia devido a surpresa, Draco se entrega, o devora, se derrete em seus braços. Harry sente sua cabeça dar voltas, lhe faltam mãos e línguas.

Nunca teria imaginado que o corpo de Draco encaixasse tão bem com o seu.

23\. Conclusões.

— Por que? — Draco pergunta, quando deixam de se beijar.

Harry tem os braços ao redor de seu quadril.

— Não sei. Mudei de ideia. A verdade é que quando não insulta meus amigos e não tortura as pessoas, eu gosto muito de você.

— Sério?

Harry assente e faz um sinal para que Draco se sente no chão com ele, com as costas apoiada na parede.

— Hey, Draco... Tem certeza que gosta de mim de verdade e não é tipo "gosto dessa vassoura de quadribol e quero ela"?

— Não, Harry, é claro que não — diz, todo inocente. No fim das contas já não é mais assim.

— Certo... Incrível.

Harry segue falando entre beijo e beijo. Diz algo sobre presentes que não são necessários e poemas que é melhor ler na intimidade, se não resta outra alternativa. Draco o escuta só um pouco. Sorri muitíssimo. É um sorriso de felicidade, de alívio, e um pouquinho de orgulho satisfeito.

Os Malfoy sempre conseguem o que querem, a não ser que acabem em Azkaban ou linchados por uma multidão furiosa.

Fim.

* * *

 **N. da T.:** (1) Weasel é um trocadilho que Draco sempre faz com o sobrenome do Ron, no original (espanhol) a autora usa furão mesmo, se não me engano, mas preferi mudar pro inglês pra fazer sentido.

(2) No original Draco diz a Harry que ele "está para comérselo". É daquelas expressões que não dá pra traduzir ao pé da letra. Essa expressão se usa para dizer que alguém é gostoso, gostosíssimo, bonito, lindo etc.

E aí? Não é adorável? Gosto muito do humor da fic, e esse Draco idiotamente fofo?! Gente, dá uma dó do bichinho.

Espero que tenham gostado tanto quanto eu!


End file.
